TFA: Nimbus
by AveryNimbus
Summary: Avery is just a "normal" teenage girl who lives in Detroit with her "parents". She runs into many strange and twisted events and goes on many journeys with her newly made friends, bots and humans alike.
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Nimbus

By: megaprime1234

Chapter 1

Staring out the window of an apartment, a girl with eyes gold like the sun and black hair with a yellow streak running down her spiky bangs, wearing a black t-shirt with a gold lightning bolt on both shoulders and in the middle of her chest, black fingerless gloves on both hands, grey-ish black shorts with white stripes on both of the sides, dark blue high tops, and elbow and knee pads. She carried 4 or 5 shirukins and a Swiss army knife in her pocket just for defense.

After becoming completely bored, Avery, the girl, left the house without notice and started down the street. "Why are my parents _so_ up tight? Its always do this and do that!" she growled. After a while of walking she hears a shrill voice say "Well if it isn't the freak!" from behind. Quickly turning around Avery takes a blow to the hip and cringes in pain. Managing to reach into her pocket, she grabs her Swiss army knife and swiftly damages the group of boys. She scoffs, "Are you all going soft on me because this is getting way too easy. I thought you learned your lesson last time I kicked your butts!"

Continuing down the street the weirdest thing started to happen. Her lightning bolt crystal on her necklace started to glow a blue-purple color. Noticing the glowing she stopped in her tracks and took off the necklace. Before she could say anything, the crystal darted into her chest. She was shocked that there was no pain at all. "This day is so weird," she thought.

The tomboy grabbed a pair of small, bone colored wheels from her pocket and put them in the heels of her sneakers. She started running, gaining speed until she lifted her toes and started rolling along the sidewalk. She did a few grinds on the railings in the park feeling free as an eagle. After a while, she took a rest on a bench. Suddenly it got dark making her open an eye. "Why is there a random spider jet floating above me?" she thought. Her eyes widened when she saw the tan and purple jet transform into a towering robot an it spoke with a sort of icy German accent, "So a vuman haz ze all spark fragment…" It goes to grab her but she just dodges it and makes a roll for it. The bot switches its face to a red one with a blood red visor, "I vill crush vou fleshing!" it yelled. "What is with this weird day! Also, why is a giant fragging robot chasing me!" Avery questioned.

After a while of running from the bot, she got tired and flopped down on the grass near the sidewalk. Without notice, the tomboy was swooped up by another giant hand and became face to face with another robot. "Where is the fragment human?" it yelled. "The… what?" she was too exhausted to talk at this point. The bot saw her eyes weren't a natural color and a huge grin grew on his face. "Well in that case… your coming with me" it said. "Wait, What?" she yelled finally conscious from her exhaustion.

"Wait, first of all who the frag are you?" Avery asked. "It's Starscream, now im taking you to my base because I need you for something." Starscream Transforms into a jet of some sort and shoves the tomboy in the cockpit of his jet form. "Where exactly is this base of yours?" she asked. He growled "Be quiet and you will see!"

-Later-

On the way to the base, Avery made herself comfortable in one of the seats and fell asleep.

Coming to an unexpected stop, he transformed, pulling her out in the process, awaking her up abruptly. "What the heck screamer! Tell me before you stop next time!" she yelled angrily. "We're here…"


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Nimbus

Chapter 2

(Ok this is where some of my and OCs come in)

He put her down on the ground and started to walk towards a rock or what looked a rock. "Where are we?" she questioned. "I'm not telling you." He answered quickly. All of the sudden, out of nowhere a giant green and purple Cyclops bot crashed through a large part of the forest. He seemed to be battling a group of three human girls. "Oh slag!" Starscream said stopping in his tracks. "Friends of yours?" Avery asked sarcastically. "Friends? They're some of my worst enemies!" he angrily yelled.

A big explosion happened knocking screamer over, but he got back up. Then out of nowhere a random red and blue fire truck tackled Starscream. Also, to Avery's surprise it transformed into a towering bot with bright aqua optics. "This is probably about the fourth time I've caught you with a human!" it laughed. "Autobot scum," Starscream mumbled before shooting the fire truck bot down. Soon after, Starscream grabbed Avery off the ground and shot into the sky. Some how a giant ax got stuck in his wing making go out of control and drop the tomboy. She knew she was going to go splat on the ground any ways so she just braced herself for impact not noticing an electro field was keeping her from going splat.

On the ground an 8 year old looking girl ran up to her. "You can quit holding your breath now. Your on the ground ya know." The girl said. "What? I should be a pancake on the ground right now!" Avery said surprised. A gruff voice said "Come on Sari! The others are waiting!" " Sorry!" Sari yelled back.

They came up to an old abandoned assembly line. "Why are we going here?" Avery questioned. Sari giggled "It's the base, and everyone can't wait to meet you!" They walk into the building and meet three girls. One girl had blue hair and wore an aqua blue dress, white ballet flats, and a necklace made up of black lace and three blue stars. Her name was Natalie, or "Nat" for short. Another girl had red hair pulled up in a ponytail and covering her right eye, wearing an orange shirt where the sleeves going down to her elbows, black leggings, and dark grey rock climbing boots. She was Kira. The youngest looking girl had a funny midnight purple hairstyle, wore black figure-less gloves, bright purple shorts, and silver and purple sneakers. Her name was Rin. After she met all of the other bots, the girls spent the rest of the day together. Then that night she decided to stay the night. Although she will have some un-expected events come up…


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Nimbus

Chapter 3

(Alright! This is my favorite chapter! Xana belongs to XANA2012 {on dA})

That night Avery was having the strangest dream.

-In the dream-

"What the heck? Where am I? And where are the others?" she asked herself. She started walking down what looked like a huge hallway with a railroad track on the floor. She cam to a huge door that slid open revealing the largest transformer she had ever seen.

It had black and red armor, silver horns on its head, a red visor, and silver wing-looking things attached to its back made up of what looks like metallic bars pointed at the tip of each bar. "What is that thing!" she yelled getting the bot's attention. "Oh slag!" she ran back down the hallway but still got caught by it's hand.

She then woke up, sweat trickling down her face. "Woah… what a realistic dream…" Avery got up out of bed and changed back into the clothes she wore the day before. "Where are the others?" She thought. The tomboy then found herself to be in the same place she stood in her dream.

"Scrap!" She ran back trying to find an exit but kept running into a dead-end. At the 12th dead-end Avery got frustrated. "Where is the fragging exit!" she yelled. Turning around she ran into a silver, metallic foot making her fall over. "Ow, my head!" She exclaimed in pain catching the robot's attention. "What's this?" the bot said. It knelt down and swiped her off the ground faster than a blur and took Avery to the same room where she met the red and black bot once again. She slumped over making an "oh brother" expression.

The grey one asked the red and black one "Did you steal this one from Starscream?" The red and black robot laughs, "He couldn't keep her in his clutches for one Nano sec without running into Optimus! I only know this because I saw them battling when Lugnut was defeated by a bunch of humans." Avery got really annoyed and asked them, "Where am I and who the frag are you?" but they just ignored her and kept on talking.

After about 4 or 5 minutes, she squeezed out of the robot's grip and climbed up to his faceplate trying to get his attention. The tomboy waved her hand in front of his red optics finally catching his attention. "Ok, now that I have your attention, will you tell me where I am? Also, who are you?" she asked again. "You should know… Avery." Said the red and black one with an eerie voice. She got a little creeped out. "How do you know my name?" Avery asked.

She thought back to her dream. Her eyes widened as she began to walk backwards until she fell off the grey bot's shoulder. Luckily the tomboy grabbed the edge just in time and climbed back up. "I remember just before I fell asleep a big explosion happened at the autobot base and I saw an all white female bot try to protect me and the other girls. She called you Xana. But I blacked out so I didn't see what happened after all of that…"

"That is correct." Xana said. Avery noticed Starscream fly into the room and aim his blasters at Xana's back. "Xana, behind you!" she yelled. He flew up and threw Starscream to the ground with a big crashing sound and flew back to the ground. "Incase you're wondering, Screamer here is trying to kill megatron, whom you're standing on."


End file.
